Algo de color
by Soar97
Summary: [Short-Fic] El decía que su vida era gris. Ella le dijo que solo dependía de él si agregarle o no color.
1. Vecino

La taza de té de jazmín sobre la mesa casi vacía, su barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos. La noche estaba preciosa mientras ella observaba las estrellas desde el balcón de su apartamento. Su suéter color lavanda la protegía del ligero frío, aunque sus mejillas igual estaban algo sonrosadas.

Nejire Hado se sentía bien. Era independiente, con un trabajo estable y ahora tenia su propio espacio personal donde vivir. Llevo la taza de té a sus labios, terminándose el contenido finalmente.

Cuando la bajo, sonrío creyendo firmemente que sin duda ahora todo podría ir mas que bien en su vida.

En su momento ladeo la mirada, y parpadeo al ver un joven de su edad acomodar unas macetas en su propio balcón. Curiosa se levanto, y se acerco al extremo que su espacio libre daba con la de él, en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa de presentación.

— ¡Hola! — noto como él se sobresalto, y giro lentamente para verla. Nejire presencio mas de cerca su aspecto. Alto, delgado, piel pálida, cabello de color azabache, e iris negros. Era simpático; opino internamente —. Soy Nejire Hado, y acabo de mudarme. Espero llevarnos bien, vecino.

El la miro un segundo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y fue que abrió su boca muy despacio:

— O-Oh, s-si, s-soy Tamaki — Nejire noto como los hombros del él temblaban al pronunciar cada palabra.

Y cuando ella iba a decir otra cosa, parpadeo desconcertada al verlo correr hacia el interior de su apartamento tras presentarse, seguido presencio sus luces apagarse y ella solo que con una enorme interrogante en su cabeza.

Nejire junto sus manos mientras caminaba por la acera esa tarde, aun pensando en el extraño suceso de anoche con su vecino. Por un momento pensó que había tenia mal aliento, pero era imposible con lo aseada que le gustaba estar. Luego creyó no le había caído bien, pero seria raro cuando apenas se había presentado.

Luego concluyo, que el joven quizás era muy tímido.

— La timidez siempre es un obstáculo en las personas — opino.

En eso se detuvo, parpadeo sorprendida al ver a su vecino no muy lejos de su persona, donde lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue ver como él le extendía un ramo de flores a una chica. Noto sus hombros temblar y lo observo tartamudear como anoche tras presentarse.

Se medio escondió detrás de un árbol, y siguió observando desde ahí. De cierta manera, él le daba ahora mucha curiosidad.

A continuación, ahoga un grito al presenciar como aquella chica empezó a reírse de él y se alejo sin mas tras rechazarlo sin ningún tacto, dejándola al chico ahí de pie, solo, con los hombros caídos en el pequeño parque cerca del complejo de apartamentos donde vivían.

Nejire nunca se molestaba, siempre trataba de tomarlo todo a la ligera, pero aquello la había echo colorearse de la rabia. Cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando iba a dar un paso hacia él, quizás para animarlo, parpadeo al no verlo en el lugar.

Miro a su alrededor, entorno la cejas algo preocupada, solo esperaba estuviera bien.

— Que zorra.

Nejire miro a su mejor amiga, había llegado a una bonita cafetería de estilo bohemio. Su cabello rubio cenizo se meció cuando pronuncio aquello, y sus iris negros expresaron desaprobación tras contarle el mal acto que presencio de aquella chica y su vecino.

— Me sentí mal por él, Yuyu — frunció la boca —. Bueno, sabes que se que se siente — hizo círculos imaginarios en la madera de la mesa, y apoyo su mejilla en su mano, sus iris azules brillaron con nostalgia.

— Ey, no te permito pensar en aquel patán de nuevo — la señala con advertencia y Nejire asintió, sentándose firme en su silla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso, y con pasos largos se dirigía a su apartamento. Nejire se detuvo al escuchar aquel grito, y miro curiosa a un chico alto de cabello rubio frente a la puerta de su vecino, su mirada era de total preocupación mientras daba golpes a la puerta.

Nejire se pregunto que pasaba, entonces parpadeo sobresaltada al recordar lo de la tarde.

— ¡Vamos Tamaki, abre!

Se acerco rápido y toco su hombro, el chico giro rápidamente y ver quien le había tocado.

— Oye, puedo ayudarte — él le miro confundido.

Nejire le pidió espacio sin esperar alguna palabra de estar de acuerdo, él sin saberlo se hizo a un lado. Alzo su mano, y de su largo cabello color azul bebé saco un pasador, alza un lado y seguido se agacho hacia la cerradura e ingreso el objeto ahí.

No paso ni cinco minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Oye, de no ser por la situación, estaría asustado con eso — señala con un deje divertido, Nejire se levanto y le miro con una sonrisa —. Gracias nena, ¿tu nombre?

— No es nada, y soy Nejire Hado.

— Mirio Togata.

Estrecharon sus manos, y seguido el chico se adentro al apartamento de su vecino tras despedirse de ella.

Nejire mojo sus labios queriendo ingresar, pero obvio no sería correcto ¿quien serie ella para hacerlo? Se giro en sus talones, e ingreso a su apartamento rápido, solo que camino directo a su balcón quedando al extremo del que daba con su vecino.

Fue que medio pudo escuchar algo, estaban en la sala.

— Te dije no era una buena chica, vamos hombre, no es el fin del mundo.

— Y-Yo...

Escucho de su vecino, parecía tener la voz patosa, se pregunto si estaba bebiendo.

—S-Sabes lo que me cuesta pararme frente a alguien sin tartamudear, sabes lo mucho que me prepare para decirle q-que la q-quiero, pero, pero...

Nejire frunció sus labios con tristeza, recordando ciertas cosas propias del pasado.

— Tamaki, baja esa lata y mírame. No es el fin del mundo, ya vendrá otra chica.

— A la chicas le parezco soso y les irrita mi tartamudeo, m-mayormente solo se me acercan es para preguntar por ti.

Nejire frunció las cejas ante ese criterio.

— Y fue que pensé ella era diferente al tratarme más, pero... Maldita sea mi vida gris Mirio.

— Yo te dije desde el día uno, que no era buena chica. Tu, no me escuchaste.

Lo escucho suspirar con pesadez al chico rubio.

— No me iré hasta saber que dejaras de beber, no vale la pena hombre.

Y no hubo más. Nejire se aparto, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con algo de pesadez y frustración sobre sus hombros.


	2. Tienda

Su mano iba de un lado a otro, señalando y mirando indecisa cual barra de chocolate comprar. Estaba la que incluía manís y la que no, mordió su labio inferior con desesperación. Se suponía era fácil para ella, pero no, siempre había tenido ese dilema por cual comprar.

Suspiro sonrojada, ¿Por qué no los dos? río al final, siempre era ese el resultado.

Camina por demás pasillos viendo que mas comprar. Nejire tendría un fin de semana de películas, y quería tener toda clase de botanas y bebidas, aunque con eso ultimo siempre prefería predominara el de té jazmín.

Sonrío al llegar a la nevera de helados, y tomo uno de vainilla.

Vio su cesto, y pensó con eso sería suficiente. Avanzo nuevamente por los pasillos, y así llegar ahora hacia las cajeras. Empezó a silbar, improvisando una canción de moda a medida que caminaba.

Estaba emocionada por su fin de semana.

Esa semana había estaba muy atareada y agitada en la agencia de publicidad, hubieron varios proyectos nuevos que analizar y luego poner en marcha. Ese método era su respiro ante una semana como esa.

— Oh — se detuvo con de total sorpresa, al ver a unos pasos de ella ha su vecino. Este estaba caminando en dirección hacia las cajas, y en su antebrazo un cesto con botanas y refrescos.

Y fue que recordó su conversación con aquel grande chico rubio. Nejire se cruzo de brazos. De eso hace dos semanas, dos semanas que ni se lo había topado en su balcón. Aquel chico sin duda le gustaba estar muy encerrado.

Nejire se pregunto el como seguía de aquel fiasco con aquella mala chica.

—¡Hola vecino!

Tamaki se tensó y ladeo la cabeza, en sus ojos estaba la sorpresa de verla. Enseguida se tapo con el cesto su rostro y Nejire alzo una ceja ante el gesto. Aunque una ligera sonrisa se adueño de sus labios, entre esa actitud la verdad él chico era muy mono.

— H-Hola — pronuncio o titubea aun detrás del cesto.

— Oh, veo te gusta mucho los pulpos — señala las bendejas dentro de la cesta, él solo asiente y Nejire tantea sus labios— . A mi me gusta mucho el Takoyaki ¿A ti?

El azabache solo mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

— ¿Y lo haces tu mismo no? adivino pues estas comprando el pulpo.

El vuelve asentir.

— ¡Entonces debes cocinar sabroso! — guiña el ojo, aun así el aun no la miraba de frente. Siguieron entonces a la caja con una parlachina Hado y un silencioso Amajiki que temblaba a cada pasó e intentaba no tropezar en el intento.

Pagaron respectivamente, y cuando salieron caminaron juntos hacia su edificio, o mas bien Nejire siguió al azabache. Entonces fue en un cruce de un mini parque ella se detiene sin que él otro se de cuenta y fue cuando sucedió:

— ¡Estoy cansada! — grita Nejire de repente en medio la calle, y Tamaki le mira exaltado y nervioso por su repentino arrebato— . Te hablo y tu no dices nada, mas que asentir o negar— le señala y Tamaki ahora si que estaba absorto.

Nejire sabía era muy tímido, pero en realidad debía ayudarlo así , no alimentando mas su pesimismo acostumbrándolo a que estaba bien el no expresara o hablara nada así estuviera cómodo o no con su persona.

Que dijera en realidad mas de una palabra con ella, así cuando lo escucho hablando con su amigo Mirio aquella arde sobre su mala suerte, o como se plantó delante de aquella chica. Él si tenía tener color, solo que aun no lo veía. Carraspeo y decidió empujarlo mas.

— Si no te caigo bien o me crees pesada, solo dímelo y no te molesto mas.

— ¿E-h?

Ella suspira y entonces le mira fijamente, haciendo temblar a Tamaki por la repentina intensidad de su mirada azulada.

— Si quieres me aleje solo dilo, tienes que expresar el como te sientes y no dejar otros te pasen por encima — Tamaki entonces frunció un poco su cejo ante ello—. Tener voz.

El azabache le miro fijamente sin temblar.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — carraspeo —. Hablas mucho, yo no pienso nada de eso de ti.

Nejire sonrío para mas su desconcierto, y se acerco mas él con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

— Por que creo eres alguien interesante, y veo que necesitas de un buen concejo — dice, pensando nuevamente en lo mal que se escucho aquel día. Tamaki ahora si que la miro contrariado — . Y quiero seamos buenos vecinos, y nos ayudemos — Nejire suspiro, y fue mas sincera todavía —Quiero ser tu amiga ¿que parte no entiendes Amajiki-kun?

Él se sonroja al ver que le había llamado por aquel sufijo, y mira aun lado apenado.

— No entiendo, ni nos conocemos ¿Y quieres eso? — le mira extrañada— . Y para tu raro concepto sobre mi, no, no soy nada interesante, te aburrirías de mí muy rápido y me dejarías de lado en menos de lo que crees — se voltea un poco, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que dijo por primera delante de ella— . Creo ya lo has resaltado al gritármelo.

La pelo azulada niega.

— Oh, pues, estas diciendo mas que un _eh_ ahora mismo conmigo — señalo Nejire divertida— . Así que creo ahora no somos tan extraños ¿Ves que no es tan difícil ser mas sincero en voz alta? — ríe y mira encantada el sonrojo en su pálidas mejillas.

— Y-Yo, y-yo — vuelve a tartamudear y no dice nada más. Aunque no lo dijo, estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué te parece ver una película en mi casa mañana? — sugiera Nejire de repente, y antes de que este se niegue ella misma responde por él, sabia podía ser algo precipitado ya fácilmente el no podría ir y ya, pero valía la pena intentarlo —. Bien, te espero a las ocho ¡trae algo de takoyaki! — y sale corriendo dejando a un pálido y nervioso Tamaki.

Al estar ya solo, fue que cae el suelo y pasa una mano por su rostro ¿que iba hacer ahora? Fue que de repente e inesperadamente soltó una risa algo histérico. Miro hacia el cielo. Menuda tarde y situación se encontró por toparse de casualidad y a esa misma ahora que ella en la tienda.

Suspiró. Su vecina si que era rara. Linda, pero rara. Aunque él no era el mas adecuando para decirle a una persona rara.

...

Muchas gracias por comentarios. Espero os haya gustado esta continuación. Disculpen la mega tardanza, es que nadie me manda a publicar mas fic cuando tienes otros mas en emisión xd ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Película

Acomodo todo en su sala para otro relajante fin de semana de películas, con una sonrisa fue a colocar la comedia romántica que había escogido para ver de primero. Pero cuando se sienta y está a punto de darle play mira hacia el reloj de la sala.

Suelta una risita de resignación.

Él no vendría, pero Nejire admitía que tuvo — aunque sea— la pequeña ilusión de que su vecino se animara y se presentara al final, después de todo aquello que le dijo el día anterior, ¿O fue muy dura? Restregó su rostro preocupada. Pero con la misma negó.

No, debía serlo, si quería ayudarlo. Así que al menos esperaba que sus palabras le hayan calado hondo, y empezará abrir un poco los ojos con respecto a su persona.

— Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana **—** se dice al final, recordándose así misma.

Le da reproducir a la película, y se lleva un puñado de palomitas a la boca. Tras diez minutos de entretenimiento, suena el timbre. Parpadea extrañada, pensando un momento que había sido su imaginación. Pero no, vuelve a sonar.

Se levanta pensando en que quizás era Yuyu, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su vecino mirar a un lado tímido, y junto él, su sonriente amigo rubio.

— Oh.

— ¡Hola! **—** Saludo Mirio enérgico **—**. Tamaki me mencionó de una noche de películas, y pues espero no te moleste que me una, hace tiempo que no gozo de un maratón **—** y ríe alegre.

Nejire parpadea aun absorta, al segundo posa de nuevo sus iris azules sobre Tamaki, quien aun no la miraba, la mancha de su zapato parecía mas interesante. Fue que noto un plato de delicioso Takoyaki en sus manos.

Sonrío.

— Por supuesto, pasen **—** se hace a un lado y ellos ingresan. Nejire los invita tomar un lugar en los sofás mientras va a la cocina **—**. Realmente me han sorprendido **—** dice mientras regresa con más vasos y les sirve algo de tomar **—**. Siendo sincera, pensé Tamaki-kun no se animaría.

Amaijiki salta en su lugar.

— No, yo, bueno... **—** se traba Tamaki pero no formula nada concreto al final.

— Y en eso tienes razón **—** Mirio le mira divertido y Tamaki le hace cara, como para que no siguiera hablando, pero esté ni caso le hizo. Acepta un vaso con refresco de Nejire antes de seguir hablando **—**. Le dije, que no se podía rechazar la invitación de una chica tan linda **—** alza el dedo índice como se señalara un punto importante en la vida.

Nejire ríe tras la ocurrencia del chico.

— Pues espero les guste la comedía romántica, fue mi elección al estar sola **—** y mira a Tamaki, él seguía sin mirarla. Nejire rasco su mejilla resignada.

 _Creo que aún queda un largo camino_ , pensó.

Los dos no tuvieron problema y guardaron entonces silencio para finalmente ver la película.

Luego de dos horas, Mirio y Nejire no podrían dejar de reír.

— Hacia tiempo que no veía tan buena comedía **—** opina el rubio.

— Ustedes parecen congeniar bien **—** suelta sin pensarlo Tamaki, quien luego se arrepiente mirando a otro lado. Sus ojos entonces se abrieron un poco, al darse cuenta de lo espontaneo que sonó.

Mirio y Hado se miraron absortos.

Para luego sonreír, amistosos.

— Creo porque nuestras personalidades no son tan diferentes **—** comparte Mirio tomando una galleta de una bolsa que Nejire había ido a buscar en medio de la película. Entonces su teléfono suena y atiende enseguida.

Mientras Mirio hablaba por teléfono, Nejire se acerca a Tamaki con tres películas.

— ¿Cual crees deberíamos ver ahora? **—** Tamaki se sonroja al ver que se sentó muy cerca de él, su brazo chocaba con su hombro y tenía un olor a fresa exquisito. Se sonrojo, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? **—**. Me gusta más la de terror que de acción, pero yo ya elegí la primera, así que ¿Dime cual quieres ver? Recuerda que tú también debes tener voz en esto.

Aquello hizo que Tamaki abriera sus ojos, y fue que todo lo que ocurrido ayer llegó a su mente.

Fue entonces que finalmente ocurrió, la vio de directo a sus ojos, sin nervios de por medio.

Nejire le sonreía, no parecía una sonrisa falsa o interesada. No, era cálida.

Y era una que iba dirigida hacia su persona.

— ¡Chicos debo irme, surgió algo personal! **—** Mirio irrumpió el momento, haciendo que ambos le miraran de inmediato **—**. Fue genial compartir contigo Nejire **—** ella le sonríe y dice acompañara en la puerta **—** ¡Nos vemos Tamaki! sigan con el maratón sin mí.

Él asiente y alza su mano para despedirse.

Y quedan inesperadamente ambos vecinos solos.

Nejire vuelve sin perder la sonrisa, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si él se marcharía al no estar su amigo. Se sienta en el sofá individual, y tras un corto silencio, ella interrumpe para preguntar de todos modos:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Que vemos ahora?

Entonces parpadea sorprendida al ver que él le extendía una película.

— Me gustan las de super heroes.

En medio de la película, ella le mira de reojo. El veía concentrado la televisión y de vez en cuando, una sutil sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios en alguna escena de acción. Ya no parecía nervioso o contrariado a su lado.

Nejire volvió a mirar al frente, esta vez con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _Quizás el camino no sea tan largo a la final._

.

.

.

 **84 años después, finalmente continuación jeje Lamento la tardanza, pero quedarse sin computadora personal, fue horrible TwT ¡Saludos y gracias por leer este fic!**


	4. Salida

Nejire miro la calle desde el balcón de su apartamento. Su ceño un poco fruncido y labios apretados. Esa mañana no había sido del todo favorable como pensó sería cuando vio el cielo despejado y el sol brillante.

No luego de ver a cierta persona que solo le trajo inseguridades a su vida. Una persona que le entrego todo su corazón y no más lo destrozó. Sintió que las lagrimas bajarían por sus mejillas, pero aspiro y suspiro bien fuerte. No podía permitirse llorar por su persona, ya no más.

— ¿Nejire?

Alzo la cabez al escuchar esa titubeante voz y dio con Tamaki. Sin esperarlo, todo enojo se evaporo de ella y una sonrisa se reflejo en sus labios. Se acerco al otro extraño contenta.

— ¡Tamaki! ¿como estuvo tu día? — le pregunta muy contenta.

El solo se encogió de hombros y dejo la maceta que posteriormente había tenido en su manos en el suelo. Al levantarse rasco su mejilla y viro un poco la mirada

— Bueno, la editorial acepto una tercera entrega de mi libro. Normal.

— ¡A eso le llamas normal! — grito haciendo Tamaki diera un paso atrás —. Perdón — rio nerviosa—. Estoy tan contenta. No soy de leer mucho, pero sin duda me compraré tus libros para antes que termine el año.

Tamaki se sonrojo.

— No es necesario.

— ¡Claro que si! — le miro seria para luego sonreír—. ¿Qué tal una salida para celebrar? ¡Yo invito! — pero antes que Tamaki dijera algo, ella misma respondió—. Bien, nos vemos dentro de una hora — y se adentro a su apartamento.

Tamaki solo parpadeo. Al minuto sonrío.

Nejire ingresa a su habitación y debate en que ponerse. Sentía tanta emoción. Desde el maratón de películas, habían tenido dos maratón más. Y conversar desde el balcón. Bueno, más que todo era Nejire hablando de cualquier bobería. Pero había logrado conocer más de Tamaki aun así.

Aprieta el vestido en su pecho, sintiéndose tan rara de pronto.

Pero que maravillosamente le había hecho olvidar el mal rato de esa mañana.

.

.

— Te invito a salir, pero no pensé a donde. Al final luego de tanto pensarlo, vi divertido venir al parque central —Hablaba Nejire mientras caminaban por aquel sendero.

— Está bien — le sonríe pero al segundo mira confundido a Nejire al escuchar que pego un pequeño chillido. Más aun cuando se le acerca evadiendo su espacio personal — ¿Q-Que?

— Es que me encanta tu sonrisa — guiña un ojo y ríe al ver lo rojo que se puso.

Nejire recordó los cuatro meses que llevaban siendo amigos, y se sintió feliz. Tamaki había cambiado mucho igual, a comparación como le conoció. Mirio igual se lo había hecho saber. Y él le conocia aun más que ella, así que debía ser cierto. Realmente se alegraba que sus palabras habían funcionado. No. Todo era gracias al mismo Tamaki, quien inconscientemente fue cambiando por si mismo tomando simplemente sus palabras.

— Sabes, Mirio me regalo unas entradas para un concierto este fin semana. Me mencionaste que te gustaba el grupo BOL4, y ellas estarán presentes ¿Quieres ir? — menciona Tamaki haciendo que Nejire saliera de sus pensamientos.

— ¡BOL4! por supuesto que iré — se retuerce de la emoción—. Las adoro.

Al rato se sentaron en un banca con una barquilla cada uno. Nejire le mira de reojo y sonríe. Tamaki le hacía sonreír mucho más de lo que normalmente hacia.

— Sabes, siempre he querido decirte esto.

Él le mira nervioso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — vio miedo en su mirada, y Nejire se preguntó si gente lo había lastimado iniciando una conversación de aquella manera.

— Tranquilo, no es nada malo.

— ¿Entonces? — ve como se relaja y sonríe.

— Me gusta tu color, Tamaki.

— ¿Cómo?

Nejire mira hacia el cielo.

— Tu color, eres azul. Calmado, soñador, un artista.

Él negó de inmediato, y ríe irónico.

— Yo no creo, más bien creo soy gris. Un color que muchos no quieren. O realmente no creo que tenga color. Si, no creo tener color.

Nejire coloca una mano en su hombro. Tamaki le mira expectante.

— Siempre dependerá de ti Tamaki, si agregarle o no color.

Tamaki le miro impresionado, luego suspiró para finalmente sonreír con calma.

— Tenes razón — elevo su mano y la coloco sobre la mano nívea de Nejire en un gesto inocente cautivado por sus cálidas palabras. Y fue ahí, de forma inesperada, que Nejire comprendió el que le gustaba Tamaki.

Sus mejillas ahora adquieron un ligero rosa, y se aparto de golpe.

— ¡No lo vi venir! — chillo haciendo que Tamaki se asustara y casi hiciera caer su helado. Mira a Nejire contrariado sin comprender su repentino arrebato, pero antes de poder preguntarle ella cerro sus labios y niega exaltada —. Nada, nada, no me hagas caso — movió la mano nerviosa.

— ¿Segura?

— Si, si. Oh mira, mi helado se derrite — y los lleva a su labios. Al rato, mira a Tamaki de reojo, este escribía algo en su teléfono.

Y sonríe espontáneamente. Su corazón late. Sus mejillas adquieren otro nivel rojo.

 _Me gusta Tamaki._

La noche pintando el cielo y con eso regresaron a sus apartamentos. Pero al llegar a la entrada del complejo, Nejire se detiene abruptamente al ver a cierta persona ahí. Tamaki nota el enojo en Nejire y mira hacia el hombre frente a él.

Alto, moreno. No le dio buena espina.

— Shindo, no te basto esta mañana.

El solo sonríe sardónico.

— Ahora que te encontré, no te dejaré Nejire.

.

.

.

 **100 años después, finalmente continuación! Muchas gracias por su paciencia ;w;**


	5. Abrazo

— ¿No dejarme ir? ¿estás loco? — Nejire le miro entre una mezcla de pánico y asco.

Él se acaricia el cabello y mantenía una sonrisa en un tinte de chico avergonzado. Pero para Nejire, que lo conocía, sabia que solo era sardónica y maliciosa.

— Créeme Nejire, luego de que te perdí, entendí al pasar la semanas, que de verdad quiero estar contigo. Y estuve buscándote todo este tiempo.

— Tu no quieres a nadie — le suelta seria, luego señala la salida — Vete de aquí Shindo, te lo deje claro en el parque ¡Largo!

Pero él se acerca y la toma del brazo, ella emite un gritito, pero él chico hace caso omiso.

— Vamos, mejor hablemos en otro lado.

— ¿Qué? estas loco, sueltamente — le golpeaba el brazo, pero era inútil, parecía solo hacerle cosquillas. Entonces cuando tuvo la idea de meterle el pie para que tropezará, mira sorprendida como Tamaki lo detenía con el brazo.

Este se detiene y lo mira de reojo, como si alguien insignificante lo hubiera tocado.

— ¿Y tu eres? — alza una ceja y su voz suena fastidiada.

— Suéltala — ordena, y Nejire se sorprendió de su voz tan gruesa y segura, sonaba muy molesto. Su flequillo tapaba sus bellos ojos, impidiéndole saber que expresión podía estar dando en ese momento.

Shindo sonrío arrogante.

— ¿Tu me lo vas a impedir? — lo mira de arriba abajo. Era tan escuálido—. Vamos flaco, no te busques una putiza — y le quita la mano de su hombro de un manotazo. Pensando que no le seguiría molestando e impidiendo el paso, sigue su camino fuera del complejo de apartamentos arrastrando a una inquieta Nejire.

Pero...

Un nuevo toco a su hombro, pone los ojos en blanco y cuando se voltea dispuesto a dejarle claro que no se atreviera a molestarlo, no pudo ni siquiera alzar el hombro cuando Tamaki ya le había propinado un golpe en la nariz, noqueandolo por unos segundos.

Nejire tapo su boca de la impresión.

— ¡Maldito! — se tocaba la nariz luego del breve shock.

— ¡Shindo! — salieron de pronto un par de chicos por el portón, y lo tomaron por los brazos. Este dirige sus ojos negros hacia Nejire, quien no se deja intimidar. Pero entonces Tamaki se coloco por delante de ella, impidiendo que la siguiera viendo.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a ella ¿Entendido? Tengo un amigo en la policía, con una sola llamada, estarías encerrado por unos cuantos días.

Nejire sabia que aquello intimidaría a Shindo por más que aparentara que no, su padre era jefe de la policía y obvio no querría que se enterara de los actos rebeldes que cometía su hijo a sus espaldas.

— tsk — y se marchó, siendo ayudado por aquellos chicos.

Nejire lo miro marcharse, aliviada, esperando que con esa amenaza fuera suficiente.

Nejire se sentó a su lado y le extiende una taza de té, luego de que pasó todo aquello con Shindo, pensó regresaría a su personalidad habitual, pero miraba satisfecha que se había mantenido lo más sereno que podía y ella se había encargado de limpiar la sangre y aplicar crema a sus nudillos.

Tamaki miro hacia Nejire y preguntó:

— ¿Qué conexión tienes con ese sujeto?

Ella suspiro.

— Mi Ex.

Él parpadeo sorprendido, Nejire se acomodo mejor en el sofá y sin esperar más palabras de Tamaki empezó a contar, como un desahogo luego de tanto tiempo. Sus ojos rodaron, como rememorando esos días.

— Lo conocí a finales de la universidad. Sabes Tamaki, yo fue una persona muy asocial, me costaba hacer amigos e incluso tartamudeaba algunas veces. Y que un chico tan lindo como él se me acercará para adularme, era como un sueño en se tiempo — una risa seca broto de sus labios.

Temarki se sorprendió de su descripción, ella era tan alegre y carismática con las personas, tan natural en todos esos aspectos, que imaginarla en el pasado siendo algo parecida él le dio un golpe de realidad; en que había mucho más detrás de la primera impresión de una persona.

— Al principio fue de lo más adorable y atento, pero luego de cuatro meses juntos, fue que empezó a sobresalir su verdadero ser. Y por una noche que estallo. Estábamos paseando en su camioneta, y entonces se estaciono en un edificio, no lo vi extraño hasta que en la habitación él y sus amigos empezaron ofrecerme drogas. Me negué, peleamos, y me fui. Al día siguiente, se apareció por mi salón y montón una escena delante de todos, estaba indignado por que lo dejé botado — su mirada descendió y froto su frente—. Pero no fue solo una escena típica de novios. Me grito en mi cara que todo había sido una farsa, como creía que una sosa como yo lo hubiera enamorado, que todo había sido una apuesta.

Las lagrimas enseguida se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Tamaki le miro con preocupación y sintió la rabia de nuevo correr por su venas. Su mano subió y acaricio su mejilla, ella lo acepto con gusto.

Las palabras había sido mas crueles, pero lo resumió así.

— Estuve encerrada por unas semanas, Yuyu intento sacarme muchas veces, pero no lo conseguía. Y no se si fue la película que vi esa noche, o un folleto de fortaleza que encontré mientras limpiaba a la mañana siguiente. Solo se que, algo vino en mi y me prometí no dejar que nadie drenara mi color. No te voy a mentir, aveces los recuerdos regresaban y me hacían flaquear, pero misma volvía a recomponerme.

Silencio.

Tamaki no dejaba de mirarla, pero ahora entendía más que nunca del porque ella había insistido tanto con él y por mejorar el no dejarse apabullar con nadie. Su caricia en su mejilla no ceso.

— Eres increíble — salio de sus labios y ella le miro conmocionada.

— No, tu lo eres — y para su sorpresa, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pecho, quedando casi arriba de él —. Gracias por defenderme Tamaki, eres un héroe, mi héroe — su corazón latió y fue que ese dulce sentimiento que había descubierto ese día se volvió de nuevo lo principal en su mente.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento, sorprendido por su inesperado abrazo. Pero al minuto, dejando toda inseguridad y timidez, sus brazos se movieron hasta rodearla por completo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió su corazón latir.

Pensó lo cálido que era estar ambos de esa manera.

Y fue en ese momento, que se confirmo sus sentimientos por Nejire.

.

 **Tengo como meta terminar este fic entre Marzo-Abril. Y si mal no he calculado, le quedan alrededor de dos-tres partes ✌**


	6. Ayuda

Nejire salio del trabajo con un gran peso sobre los hombros. Meneo un poco su cuello buscando así aliviarse un poco la tensión, había sido un día de lo mas agotador. Solo quería llegar a su casa, bañarse y beber té de jazmín hasta que fuera la hora de acostarse.

A paso lento llego a la parada de autobús y se sentó paciente a esperar por su transporte a casa. Fue cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cielo y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar aquel abrazo que ella y Tamaki se habían dado en medio de la necesidad de un poco de confortación. De eso hace una semana.

La sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios.

Se tomo la cara con ambas manos y se removeo como colegiala enamorada.

Era tan bonito eso que sentía hacia él. Quería correr y decírselo, pero creía que aun debía esperar ¿verdad? Tamaki estaba aun aprendiendo a amarse a si mismo y cualquier malentendido o paso en falso, solo terminaría por hacerlo retroceder de nuevo. Quizás no, pero no quería arriesgarse. Bajo la cabeza y soltó un hondo suspiro.

Llegó el transporte y se levanta para abordarlo. Al rato cuando se baja en su parada e iba removiendo su bolso para sacar las llaves, un cuerpo se plantó delante de ella impidiéndole el paso. Al subir la mirada para ver quien era, sintió el miedo recorrer su espalda. Intenta correr pero el la toma del brazo de inmediato. Peleo para liberarse, pero no pudo para su gran pesar contra la fuerza del individuo.

Shindo rápido le tapa la boca y la jala sin delicadeza hacia un auto. Al ingresar, enseguida su cómplice arranca el auto alejándose por completo de su morada.

— Ya que no pude ser las buenas, no más me toca por las malas — le decía Shindo mientras con un dedo acariciaba el perfil de su rostro—. Pero tranquila, primor, tan pronto como me des lo que quiero, te dejará libre —aunque soltó eso, su mirada no le convenció—. Aunque la verdad has cambiado para bien Nejire, creo que...

— ¡Aléjate de mi depravado!, ¿Qué mierdas quieres? ¡No te basto con humillarme en el pasado! — pronuncia molesta. Pero la mano alzada de su captor la hizo callarse pese a su indignación.

— Cuando eramos novios, te di un cuaderno ¿Te acuerdas? — Nejire arrugo el entrecejo, demostrando no entender o recordar que le haya dado algo parecido. Shindo la agarro de la barbilla sin nada de delicadeza—. No me hagas perder la paciencia Nejire.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, meditando y buscando en su cabeza el supuesto cuaderno. Entonces sus ojos se abren a recordar y deseo no haberlo hecho, porque Shindo la tomo con mucha mas fuerza y el apuro se reflejo en sus ojos y voz.

— Ya te acuerdas verdad. Necesito que me lo des ¡Ahora! — grito iracundo.

Ella traga grueso. Pero ver aquella sombra de desespero en los ojos azabaches de Shindo le infló el pecho con regocijo, pensando que disfrutaría diciéndole la verdad, truncando lo que sea que fuera sus planes con aquel cuaderno.

— Oh, ese cuaderno —hizo una pausa—. Debo decirte que, luego de mudarme, lo bote.

Tras ello, la empujo bruscamente, haciendo que Nejire se golpeará con la ventana del auto.

—Ahora que excusa le diré al maldito de Shigaraki— gruño, pasándose la mano por su cabello.

— ¿Qué demonios era ese cuaderno? — cuestiona ella tomándose la cabeza, que ahora le martillaba. Pero aun así, y como pensó, se deleito al presencia el pánico por primera vez en los ojos de su ex novio.

— No es asunto tuyo, maldita perra — le agarró del cuello y empezó apretarlo. Nejire miraba con miedo como los ojos azabaches de Shindo parecían haber perdido el sentido, y ahora nomas parecía un ser humano poseído por completo por la furia. Dispuesto a matarla sin miramientos.

Empezó a ver todo borroso, intentó quitar sus manos, peleo para que algo de aire llegará a sus pulmones. Pataleo, pero era inútil en la posición que estaba.

— ¡Mierda! — el frenó rustico su cómplice, haciendo que la soltará por el movimiento.

Enseguida trato de recuperar todo el aire que pudo.

— ¡Que mierdas te pasa, no sabes manejar imbécil! — bramó furioso, pero cuando vio desde el vidrio que estaban rodeados por la policía. Su boca se seco y el miedo inundo su asqueroso ser. Y sobre todo, al ver que padre (con toda la decepción y furia del mundo en sus ojos) pararse frente a la camioneta.

— Maldición — chasqueo la lengua.

Ahora si todo había acabado.

Dos agentes de policía abrieron las puertas y tomaron a los dos muchachos. Cuando los esposaron y metieron a la camioneta. Su rostro se enfrente con el de aquel muchacho que le había dado el puñetazo. En sus ojos estaba claro, que había cumplido con deleite su amenaza de aquella noche.

Dio una patada con toda la rabia e impotencia al asiento. Ganándose una reprimenda del oficial dentro del coche.

Una agente saco con cuidado a Nejire del auto y la llevó enseguida a una ambulancia, para que revisaran si tenía alguna lección por parte de sus captores. Al rato, luego de que terminará el examen, se acercaron sus nuevos amigos.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestiona Mirio preocupado. Ella levanta la mirada y los observó a ambos. Enseguida lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos azules. En ellos se reflejaban miedo y la angustia, pero a la vez el alivio de enterarse que esos chicos la habían ayudado a tiempo.

— Gracias — soltó en un hilo de voz.

Miro hacía Tamaki al instante de decirlo, y observo de nuevo aquella expresión impotencia y rabia en sus pequeños ojos. Como aquella noche que la salvó de Shindo. Entonces, sin aguantarse más, se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él la rodeo enseguida. Y todo el llanto acumulado, brotó sin reparo de su garganta. Mientras, aquellas manos masculinas acariciaban su cabello de la espalda con toda la dulzura del mundo.

"Estás a salvo", escuchó. Y así lo creyó.

.

.

.

 **Uno más y termina. Y puede que haga un epilogo💕**


End file.
